Support is requested for an interdisciplinary symposium entitled "Endothelial Transport, Metabolism, and Regulation of Microcirculatory Exhange" to be held in Seattle, Washington, next July 20-23, 1986. The International Program Committee of the International Union of Physiological Sciences (IUPS) has designated it to be a Satellite Symposium of the XXX International Congress of Physiological Sciences; the main Congress to be held in Vancouver, B.C., from July 12 to 19, 1986, immediately preceding this satellite. The meeting will be on the University of Washington campus, a setting conducive to concentrated discussions without external distractions, with sessions organized along the lines of a Gordon Research Conference. The chairmen and discussion leaders are to provide an outline of the central topics for disucssion in each of the areas. Discussion time will exceed the presentation time; formal sessions will last 7.5 hours/day, with morning and evening sessions, and facilities will be provided for workshops and smaller discussion groups each afternoon and after the evening sessions. Particular sessions will cover: 1. endothelial development and growth; 2. cell connectivity and communication; 3. surface phenomena; 4. metabolism; 5. transporters and receptors; and 6. injury and repair. Scientific leaders in physiology, cell biology and pathology will introduce discussions in these areas.